the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Burnbottom
Yellowstone Base, Yellowstone, United States of America *4 May, 2033 Construction site in the United States of America |species=Human |gender=Male |height=1.75 meters |mass=80 kilograms |hair=Black, later none |eyes=Yellow |skin=Pale |occupation=NoHead Grandmaster (2020, 2031-2033) |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*NoHeads **Order of the NoHeads **Elite NoHeads |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }} Hell Burnbottom (1 July, 2001-4 May, 2033) was the son of Mr. Stupid NoHead, as well as the last NoHead Grandmaster. Throughout his childhood, his father trained him in the ways of the Darkness as his secret apprentice in the NoHead Base, along with the help of a sarcastic robot soldier. Burnbottom became a master of Brosartt, Ataru, Niiten, and Diräc Käal, with training in Soresu, and chose to wield a double-bladed sword in combat. Burnbottom played an instrumental role in the Second NoHead War. After Mr. Stupid NoHead was killed, Burnbottom became the NoHead Grandmaster, and he vowed revenge against the S.M.S.B. After he failed to control singer Rocken Role, he had an intense duel with all four S.M.S.B. members, before escaping with Black and his brothers. Alongside Annabeth Black, he launched several bold assaults against the Police Grand Army, but his plans ultimately came to nought. Later, Burnbottom joined the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, where he fought Baby Intelligence and his apprentice, Lindsay Kellerman, leading to his power being broken. Though he injured the S.M.S.B. leader, Burnbottom underestimated Kellerman’s skill and was banished into the Unterwelt Void. Unknown to most however, Hell Burnbottom's legacy and blood would live on through his son Thomas Meyer, whom he conceived with his friend Annabeth Black. Thomas was conceived sometime before the Battle of Tsala and before Burnbottom's fall at Yellowstone. Although he was ripped from his body, he was able to regain a permanent and physical body in 2031. He was finally killed by Red X, after Master Intelligence and Kellerman engaged him in a duel. Biography Early life Hell Burnbottom was born on 1 July, 2001 to Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead. Like his father, Burnbottom spent the first few years of his life in a nursery run by robots, in a secret location in the NoHead base. When Burnbottom was five years old, Mr. Stupid NoHead began to train him as an apprentice. However, his father chose not to give away their most treasured secrets to the boy; Burnbottom was to be trained as a NoHead. During his training, Burnbottom knew his father was an important person, but he had no idea that he was being taught by the NoHead Master himself. Life was hard for young Hell Burnbottom. Any show of hesitation or a mistake was severely punished, and any hint of mercy rewarded with cruelty. One day, after some agility exercises and a torturous session with a computer console on a number of questions, Burnbottom had gone over to the ring, where NR-1119, or Zoff, wielded a wooden staff and instructed him to dodge his blows in another exercise. Burnbottom was hit in the first two strikes, but managed to evade the next two; then, Zoff span and threw the staff at Burnbottom, hitting him in the face. Before Zoff could retrieve the staff, an enraged Burnbottom unconsciously summoned the weapon to his hands. Surprised, Zoff reported this discovery to NoHead. When asked by how he felt during the exercise, Burnbottom responded that he was angry. NoHead grinned with satisfaction and ordered Zoff to prepare his cruiser for liftoff. Mr. Stupid NoHead had also given birth to two more children: Brute Gunray in 2003 and Mean King in 2005. First NoHead War Dark Academy Upon arrival, Mr. Stupid NoHead disguised himself as a blind, anonymous businessman in need to have Hell Burnbottom trained as his future “bodyguard.” Director Theodore, who could “smell” a mutant and old associate of Mr. Crooked NoHead, agreed to show Burnbottom around the Academy. The young NoHead, upon being introduced to the students, challenged the tall Michael to prove himself, and defeated him with such ferocity that he bit him on the nose. Battle of Superhero University Joining the Shade Union With his father seemingly lost, Hell Burnbottom and Mean King joined the Shade Union. When Suzie, the leader, realized who they were, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, the alliance traveled to Niagara Falls to convince the International Alliance, including Zira Miranda Grover, to join their group. When Burnbottom expressed they had no money or anything else of value to offer, Zira refused and ordered their execution through her bounty hunters. One, Avara, threw a knife at Burnbottom, but before he could dodge it Mean King caught it with the Darkness. A fight broke out as the three escaped. They were surround once outside but quickly reinforced by F-7 robot soldiers who battered the Alliance's men. Mean King led the way as he, Burnbottom, and Suzie reentered Jalahessea. They were ambushed by Avara and Elmo. Finally, the bounty hunters were saved by their comrades, where Burnbottom let them go, remarking that they were only bounty hunters, and were not affiliated with anyone. The robot soldiers only managed to capture one man, Cedric, who told them to go to Zira's Palace after being threatened. Burnbottom had Mean King kill him for such basic information. Continuation Four years later, Hell Burnbottom became friends with Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ward, Annabeth Black, who showed him so much compassion and secretly gave him advice on how to survive an encounter with the Dark Lord’s robots. Once accomplished, he lied to NoHead about how he killed those robots with his own hands, when in fact Black incapacitated them with her telekinesis she was allowed to use at the time. At some point around this time, Hell Burnbottom and Mr. Stupid NoHead were disguised as tourists while standing before the police station on New York City. Having cloaked himself and his pupil, NoHead pointed out the faces of individual police as the day went on. Burnbottom was filled with delight to be in the presence of his enemies, and listened to his mentor whispering of the Grand Army being oblivious to their eventual destruction. NoHead Cataclysm Shortly after Paige Nelson initiated the NoHead Cataclysm, Hell Burnbottom, weary from research, awoke within the communication center to smoke and a battle raging in the base. Seeing the police in the halls surrounding the control center, he felt their intent and fled deep into the base. During his escape, Burnbottom sensed his grandmother’s death. In tandem, he also identified Paige as the perpetrator of this massacre. This heightened his will to survive, which he did by utilizing passageways he had learned of from Mr. Stupid NoHead earlier. Between the wars In 2015, by the time Hell Burnbottom was fourteen, his Master had already forged him into a living weapon of pure hatred. He had a sense of honor, however, respecting those he deemed to be worthy opponents and granting them quick deaths. Despite a traumatic childhood, Burnbottom had filial feelings toward his father, and was torn between killing him or not doing so. The ultimate test came when Hell Burnbottom was abandoned by his master in an isolated area of Alaska, and was forced to survive alone while being hunted by hordes of robot soldiers. Prior to landing in Alaska, Burnbottom hacked into the computer to discover where the ship was to land. The pilot remarked that Mr. Stupid NoHead would be most displeased, and said it would undertake a memory wipe of the past minute. After a month’s time in Alaska, Mr. Stupid NoHead returned and challenged his apprentice to a sword duel, one which the weak and famished Burnbottom quickly lost. NoHead then tossed Burnbottom’s sword aside and told Burnbottom that he had failed, and revealed that he had been secretly training another apprentice to replace Burnbottom the entire time. Rage and hatred overwhelmed Burnbottom and, in one final act of defiance, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into his master’s hand. As he spat the blood back into his master’s face in contempt, Hell Burnbottom realized he was no match for the Dark Lord, and when his emotions were finally spent, he prepared himself for death. NoHead struck his sword down on Burnbottom, but without killing him since it had only been a training sword. Mr. Stupid NoHead then laughed and revealed to him the truth: by wanting to kill his own father, Hell Burnbottom had in fact passed the final test. The only other apprentice was fellow marauder Annabeth Black, whom Burnbottom already knew; there had been no replacement. NoHead proclaimed him an official member of the NoHeads, and took him home to the NoHead Base, where a medibot tended to him. Second NoHead War Operation: Purge Darren Slade served Hell Burnbottom during the Second NoHead War, but was one of the NoHeads who defected from the Order. Hell Burnbottom attended the Fencing Tournament with Rotta Hecks, despite her reluctance to let her accompany her. Later on, they escaped after Baby Intelligence began dueling Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Baby Intelligence saw them crawling through a vent, but before he could investigate, Sebiscuits cut him off. They proceeded to the Fourth NoHead Base. Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base Hell Burnbottom was present during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. When the S.M.S.B. members arrived, without Baby Intelligence, he tortured them personally until the latter intervened. After the Rear Guard arrived, Burnbottom witnessed the death of Rotta Hecks. The event enraged Baby Intelligence and drove him to attack Mr. Stupid NoHead in a frenzy. Burnbottom threw up a protective shield around himself during the duel. Baby Intelligence managed to steal the Verasect from Mr. Stupid NoHead, who attacked him with lightning, which Baby Intelligence countered with a red cord of light. As attacks collided producing a heating magma effect and connected intensely, Burnbottom remained where he was, but eventually stepped onto the balcony to observe the duel. NoHead angrily attempted to direct his lightning in all directions, but did not succeed in doing so, causing Burnbottom to scramble for cover, as he had been told not to interfere. Finally, NoHead broke the connection and quickly conjured a huge, fiery cord. Intelligence then gathered the flames for himself and sent them hurtling towards NoHead. NoHead took the hit and began to writhe in agony before essentially exploding in a release of energy. Upon seeing this, coupled with the deactivation of the Rocket army, Hell Burnbottom fled to the Yellowstone base in a long-range escape pod. After beginning the trip, Burnbottom contacted Brute Gunray and Mean King, telling them to follow him in two other pods. They did, and they fled to Yellowstone together. The rebirth of Mr. Stupid NoHead When Mr. Stupid NoHead died in 2019, Hell Burnbottom, now at Yellowstone, told Gunray and Mean King that he knew of a Regeneration potion that could bring back their father. Burnbottom got to work making it, and Gunray and Mean King helped. The process was difficult and elaborate. During the initial start of the difficult and elaborate process, Burnbottom was informed by Cassidy that the U.S. Government was sending Senator Urquart to Planet Ten to establish supply lines to the government garrison. Burnbottom also learned that King Xener was considering joining the government and was going to speak with his enemy Baby Intelligence in the city Iseville. Annabeth Black instructed Burnbottom to stay and develop the potion while she went to convince Xener to join the NoHeads. Black successfully made a deal with Xener and Baby Intelligence; If Baby Intelligence and his trio of allies defeated her robot battalion, he may join the government, but if her robots capture Baby Intelligence, join the Noheads. Burnbottom approved of her deal, knowing that Baby Intelligence had made a mistake. However, Baby Intelligence was able to defeat her robots, so Xener told Burnbottom that he would be joining the government, seeing Black's treachery. Burnbottom urged him to reconsider, and when he refused, Black chose to kill him. However, Baby Intelligence stopped her and forced Black to escape. Two days later, the potion was completed. Now alive again, NoHead brought his sons back to a NoHead base built in the case that the old one was destroyed. After removing the cloaking device, NoHead gave his sons a tour before getting to work on a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Burnbottom helped him create it, as did Gunray. Ambush at the McCallin House In early 2020, Hell Burnbottom traveled with Nolan Giles and both of his younger brothers to Lucy McCallin's house. McCallin had been printing articles in the Perpetual Seer urging the public to support Baby Intelligence, and her daughter Annie was taken to control her behavior. McCallin alerted the NoHeads when Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Force Baby came to her home, hoping that they would return her daughter, if she handed over Baby Intelligence. However, as the team arrived, the triceratops horn in the residence blew up, giving the S.M.S.B. members a chance to hide. After sensing that other people were present in the house, Burnbottom beat up and tortured McCallin, suspicious that the Fobble had been lying, but Force Baby then engineered the trio's escape so that the NoHeads saw Baby Intelligence before they took off. Afterwards, the quartet arrested McCallin. Battle of Tsala However, before the machine could be used, the S.M.S.B. arrived, who had just accepted Lindsay Kellerman into their group. During the battle, Hell Burnbottom located Baby Intelligence and tailed him alongside several F8 robot soldiers. Bypassing a Shield cast by his prey, Burnbottom resumed pursuit until Baby Intelligence broke the bridge the NoHead attempted to follow him across, cutting him off. Eventually, Mr. Stupid NoHead died at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This made Burnbottom furious, and he vowed revenge against the S.M.S.B. In the aftermath of the battle, he was seen in a corner crying until fellow NoHead Annabeth Black approached. He told her the news; in a rage, she destroyed the Fire Room with her mutantry. Turning to her friend, Black sensed an opportunity to seize the mantle of Grandmaster, though in her initial hesitance regarding the belief Burnbottom had inherited it, she did nothing of the sort. Burnbottom wondered if she had spared his life because she cared about him. He claimed his former master's mantle. Black firmly refused to give Burnbottom absolute power over the organization, prompting the heir to strangle him into accepting the rank of second-in-command. With his supremacy assured, Burnbottom realized his craving desire for revenge was reflected not just on his brothers, but that he and Black would become strong allies in what lay ahead. Sometime before this, Burnbottom secretly conceived a child with Annabeth Black. Out of this union would be born their son Thomas Meyer, who would be given over to be raised by the Meyer family. Pursuit of the S.M.S.B. Hell Burnbottom became the new NoHead Grandmaster, as he was the eldest son of the former Grandmaster, while Annabeth Black became second in command. This also gave him limited authority over his own brothers. Apparently, he also incited the Gann, a race ravaged by war who took the opportunity to serve him. Believing the absolute control of musical celebrity Rocken Role would be useful in drawing out Baby Intelligence, Burnbottom, Gunray, and Mean King sneaked into New York City. There, they implanted a voice box inside Role's neck that would force him to sing in Blabberish when he performed again. While Black activated the voice box from inside Yellowstone, Burnbottom and brothers hid in the back of the room, watching gleefully as Role's performance became a fiasco. As Black predicted, Baby Intelligence's shock at Role's performance made him suspicious. He rallied Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, and Force Baby to help stop them. Hell Burnbottom encountered them in Merchant Alley. He did not reveal his identity to Baby Intelligence, but he did claim that they were both essential to the war before ripping off the damaged flesh around his hands to show him what the Darkness had done to his hands. While Baby Intelligence and Carol Wilcox were stunned by the hideous reveal, Burnbottom threw his skin into a dumpster and told him he was finished. Facing the S.M.S.B. Arriving at Yellowstone, Baby Intelligence and the other S.M.S.B. members found the quartet awaiting them. Despite his hatred towards them, Burnbottom was interested in Baby Intelligence’s ability to penetrate minds from a distance, and tried to persuade him to join the NoHeads instead, stating that the waste of such a powerful being would be unbearable. Black, on the other hand, was both surprised and intrigued by Kellerman's status as the Chosen One, and even more intrigued when Mean King indicated her deductive skills regarding Wilfred of Wales. When Baby Intelligence's life hung on a thin line due to Black's determination to destroy him, he allowed Black to probe him, giving Force Baby a chance to stun Black with telekinesis. Angry, Burnbottom shook Black until she recovered while Force Baby was shackled more tightly. He also made an attempt to invite all four of them to the Darkness, but they all declined. Gunray chose to finish them, but Kellerman unintentionally allowed the beam to sail past her and into Force Baby's bonds. Force Baby freed the others, angering Burnbottom immensely. Because Baby Intelligence sneaked away, leaving Black to pursue him, Baby Strength was first to fight Hell Burnbottom, but as the duel went on, it became clear he was outmatched in sword combat. Toying with his opponent, Burnbottom slashed Baby Strength in the side. Incapacitated, Baby Strength dropped his blade and fell to the floor. Burnbottom raised his sword for the killing stroke, but before it fell, Lindsay hurtled across the room and parried the blow. Baby Strength was too injured to rejoin the fight, but he tossed his sword to Lindsay, who then attacked Burnbottom with both blades swinging. While Burnbottom was initially driven back, he adjusted his tactics, forcing Lindsay to retreat and destroying one of her two blades. The duel continued until Burnbottom found an opening in Lindsay’s defense and wounded her across her chest. Victorious against both his opponents, Burnbottom prepared to flee. Before he could escape, however, Baby Intelligence returned and confronted him. Burnbottom attempted to defeat his archenemy with a combination of lightning and parts of the hangar roof at him. When that failed, Burnbottom insisted on settling their contest with a swordfight. Leaping into action, the two engaged in a fierce duel. Intelligence showed great agility as he leaped about the room, with Burnbottom becoming increasingly frustrated at his inability to overcome the baby. Realizing that Baby Intelligence was too powerful to be defeated, Burnbottom toppled a massive power column towards the wounded Baby Strength and Lindsay in an effort to distract Baby Intelligence. As the baby broke off the duel to save the two babies, Burnbottom escaped in his skyfighter. Seconds later, Force Baby returned to the hangar. Having fled the battle, Hell Burnbottom and his brothers set course for the control station, landing inside successfully. There, Burnbottom met with his brothers and informed them of his new plan. They were pleased and accepted Burnbottom’s apology fully. Disappointed as he was, Hell Burnbottom, patient as ever, was hopeful that the day arrive for which they would be claimed. Yellowstone Offensive Attack on the MBH After tracking the MBH, Burnbottom flew to it. He immediately deployed his three probes to find the babies. Baby Intelligence encountered one of the probes, and destroyed it with his sword. Afterwards, a single probe reported that it had located the babies’ plan to find his base. The NoHead immediately took his speeder to find them preparing, and returned to the garage undetected. When the S.M.S.B. arrived, he leaped from his speeder and engaged. Baby Intelligence told Lindsay to tell Baby Strength to take off and the infant did so. In the brief, but intense duel, he sensed that the baby was getting tired. He was sure he could kill him right then and there, so he ramped up his attack. But thanks to Lindsay, the leader jumped to land on the Pinewood Derby’s lowered boarding ramp. Burnbottom watched the Derby disappear and sheathed his sword. However, the S.M.S.B. had inadvertently left the MBH in the hands of Hell Burnbottom. Thus, the mansion was no longer a safe place for the S.M.S.B. After this the S.M.S.B. had to go to their tent on the run. Baby Intelligence speculated that Burnbottom was bringing fellow NoHeads into the MBH via either Teleportation or flight. What is known is that he destroyed every vehicle in the garage. Attacking the resistance Hell Burnbottom had successfully seized control of the MBH. Believing that he would feel nothing apart from ambition and a thirst for revenge until it was done, he now put all efforts into killing Baby Intelligence. Not all of these efforts ever became known, but they included sending spies to waylay Lindsay Kellerman, attacking Merchant Alley outright with Bratpros, and dispatching raiding parties of Bratpros accompanied by NoHead Minions on likely routes the S.M.S.B. might take through Wyoming to go towards Yellowstone. One of those parties captured Lisa and shot Chandler Curry "with many grenades" when he tried to defend Sheriff Bladepoint. This led the Police Grand Army to retaliate, leading to the end of Burnbottom's reign of power in the north. Believing a Dark sorcerer would be very useful in his plans of domination, Burnbottom began seeking out Karkamel, attempting to recruit him to the NoHeads. Hell Burnbottom's efforts became more desperate when Annabeth Black somehow learned that the S.M.S.B. had located the Sanctuary of the Police Grand Army and reported to him and his brothers. Burnbottom was not as concerned as Black was in regard to the odds of Baby Intelligence forming an alliance, since he feared the Grand Army would recognize the vulnerable position they were in and attack with or without the babies' involvement. They both agreed they were not interested in breaking off from their conquest for a challenge from the fragmented freedom fighters. Sitting before the NoHead Grandmaster, Black ordered Gunray to alert Sean so they could spread the word, at which point Burnbottom proceeded to discuss an undisclosed subject with her. Battle of Yellowstone and death Hell Burnbottom's plans failed, and he suffered a series of setbacks. On 7 May, in a second, vicious duel in his base — this time against both Baby Intelligence and Lindsay — Hell Burnbottom showed his true mastery of the sword arts. A long and intense battle ensued, with Burnbottom seemingly on the defensive, but actually steering the battle to a location of his choice. Drawing the babies out of the hangar and into the generator complex, he engaged them on the high catwalks. Kicking Lindsay off the platform onto one of the lower catwalks, he turned to Intelligence, only to be knocked down himself. As Intelligence leaped down to deliver the death blow, Burnbottom scraped him and quickly righted himself. However, the baby delivered a flurry of attacks and drove Burnbottom along the catwalk into the security hallway protected by force fields. Suddenly, the fields activated, separating Baby Intelligence and Burnbottom, but also Lindsay from her master. With the battle momentarily halted, the three took a moment to recover, with Lindsay waiting anxiously behind. When the wall deactivated, Baby Intelligence immediately attacked, driving Burnbottom to the edge of the shaft. However, Burnbottom managed to regain the offensive. In the confined space around the shaft, Intelligence was unable to adequately counter-attack, and Burnbottom eventually ran the baby through and kicked him to the ground, thinking him dead. Turning to Lindsay, Hell Burnbottom once again awaited the force field’s deactivation. As soon as it did, the heroine viciously attacked, momentarily catching Burnbottom off guard. Burnbottom unleashed a flurry of his own attacks, driving Lindsay back. Eventually, Burnbottom pushed Kellerman into the reactor shaft. As Kellerman grasped hold of an input nozzle, Burnbottom kicked the baby’s sword into the reactor pit. Baby Intelligence awoke at that moment and threatened to end Burnbottom's life. Burnbottom made one final unsuccessful attempt to turn Kellerman and Baby Intelligence over to evil. The latter then offered Burnbottom a chance for redemption, which involved surrendering his sword and the final Ingisia Key as a pledge. Burnbottom had a moment of doubt, holding Baby Intelligence and Kellerman over the reactor pit. When Baby Intelligence pointed his hand at him, he pointed out to him that if he telekinetically blasted him, both infants would fall into the shaft and all three opponents would die simultaneously. He then ranted about how Mr. Stupid NoHead had made him into a monster, as all he knew was the Darkness, and his only goal in life was to bring the NoHeads to their former glory. Baby Intelligence offered him a second opportunity to redeem himself, but in the end pride, anger, and hate won over and he refused the chance of redemption. Kellerman reached out with her powers, breaking Burnbottom's sword. Before Baby Intelligence could react, the heroine executed a blindingly fast horizontal slash that incapacitated Burnbottom. Flinching in shock and pain, Burnbottom fell backwards into the shaft in silence. As he attempted to resist the pull of the void, trying to fly to the top of the pit, Annabeth Black ran to him, but his attempts failed and he became trapped in the void as Black watched. It was here that Burnbottom would wait for many months. After death After Hell Burnbottom's downfall, the Lord of the North, Annabeth Black, and both of his brothers quickly joined him in defeat. Like his father before him, he had lost his physical form and powers, but he remained alive in ghostly form. His evil spirit refused to leave the physical world. He retreated to the forests of Rochester and lied low there for some time. He would find the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead in 2026, five years after his demise. In 2031, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul was vanquished. Hell Burnbottom was still very weak and about to give up all hope when Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans, a.k.a. the Lunch Money Bandit, who had both escaped from prison, had returned to his master. Burnbottom planned to regain his old body and strength. To achieve this goal, Burnbottom would require the use of a Dark prism that required him to obtain the three main necessary ingredients, bone of the vulture, egg of the crow, and flesh of the hero. Seizing Bast Castle as a hideout, Hell Burnbottom also killed Jonathan for overhearing their plan to return him. Afterwards, he sent Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit to capture Master Intelligence. Whammo neglected his duty, with the result that Master Intelligence retaliated and nearly sabotaged the plan. However, he had been intercepted by the Lunch Money Bandit. Upon discovering this, Burnbottom punished Fireball using lightning. During the events surrounding Red X’s arrival, Whammo Fireball killed an vulture. He then plucked a bone from its corpse and took it to Lioness graveyard. He told Burnbottom of this, and added that he buried it in front of Mean King’s grave. Minutes later, Hell Burnbottom sent Whammo a call telling him to send a probe to the MBH. The probe revealed that the S.M.S.B. members were all making plates as an assignment, and Whammo suggested Burnbottom turn Lindsay’s into a transport only she would be affected by touching, which Burnbottom agreed to. Shortly before the restoration, Fireball returned and volunteered to turn Lindsay’s plate into the secret transport. However, Hell Burnbottom deemed Cygnus better for the task. As Cygnus did this, Burnbottom and Whammo proceeded to the Tower of Reincarnation, where Whammo prepared the prism. Return to full strength When Lindsay Kellerman touched the plate, she was transported to the Tower of Reincarnation where Hell Burnbottom was waiting with Whammo Fireball. Under Burnbottom’s orders, Whammo had Lindsay tightly bound and gagged to a metal board. After Fireball had placed Burnbottom’s head into a network containing the near finished prism, he added the first two ingredients causing it to turn from a poisonous-looking blue to burning red before he proceeded to obtain Kellerman’s flesh and added it to the Prism for his master’s rebirth. Once the final ingredient was added, the network turned blinding white, exploding and being contained. Hell Burnbottom regained his physical body and emerged from the ashes. Calling on his robes to clothe him, the reborn Dark Lord took some time examining his body and getting reaccustomed to it. Then he called for his servant to give him his sword. At that moment, the Lunch Money Bandit appeared. Hell Burnbottom welcomed him and declared Whammo and Cygnus both NoHeads. He then set his attention on Lindsay, only to see she had Disapparated from her chains. He goaded her into action, and they engaged in a duel where the Dark Lord had a greater advantage over Lindsay. After burning her, tiring her, and knocking Lindsay to the ground, Burnbottom was ready to end the one sided duel and kill Kellerman once and for all. Yet as Burnbottom brought his sword down, Lindsay parried the attack, and their swords clashed again. Burnbottom sensed Lindsay was using a calmer style against him. He kicked her to the ground, but as Lindsay fell, Rotta’s ghost emerged. She encouraged Lindsay, while distracting Burnbottom. Kellerman pulled away and had enough time to grab the plate to return to the MBH. After the fight, Burnbottom returned to Bast Castle with Whanmo and the Lunch Money Bandit. Hell Burnbottom now had some of his followers, but the Rocket army was yet to be mobilized, and Cygnus and Whanmo were warned not to tell anyone what had happened. Thus, the only knowledge of Burnbottom’s return was Lindsay’s word, which was vigorously disputed by the government. Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Third NoHead War With Hell Burnbottom now on the grounds, there were numerous casualties of war in 2032. Burnbottom ordered the kidnapping of Flora Fortescue and he captured George Thames personally. A man named Octavius Jackson disappeared in the early spring. After his rebirth, Darren Slade fled for his life. Whammo admitted that Darren had come to him, concerned about the NoHead Sign on his left forearm, a mark Whammo also bore. Darren feared Burnbottom's return because he had betrayed too many NoHeads to be allowed back into the fold, but Cygnus Evans doubted he would get far, as the Grandmaster had "ways of tracking his enemies". Police officer Amelia Vane was murdered by an unknown assailant. Burnbottom himself dueled and killed Emily Fiennes, the head of Law Enforcement, who was described as having put up a good fight against him and as one of the greatest Fobbles of the age. These events allowed Hell Burnbottom to replace the State Senator as the new head of government, albeit as a de-facto. Burnbottom was inclined to take every advantage of the fact that the government was so conveniently denying his return. In March of 2032, Hell Burnbottom was summoned by Sebiscuits Cardarphen via the NoHead Sign. Sebiscuits was preparing to attend Master Intelligence's trial at the government. When Burnbottom arrived, Sebiscuits disappeared into the other room and confronted him whilst pretending to leave the hearing. The two engaged in a sword duel, Sebiscuits luring Burnbottom into the Atrium. Upon being telekinetically smashed through the doorway and into said room, Burnbottom realized he had been tricked. He fled immediately, but it was too late; his cover was blown. Murder of Zira Miranda Grover Shortly afterwards, Hell Burnbottom breached Zira's Palace and quickly accessed Zira's throne room. During the meeting, Zira decided she would rather claim the bounty on Burnbottom's head and had his people shoot at him, but Burnbottom killed them and forced Zira to reconsider her position. After being strangled, the Empress admitted she found it hard not to respect him. In response, Burnbottom requested Zira assist the Elite NoHeads in the war, having made a treaty for the event. When Zira refused to cooperate, Burnbottom declared that Zira was of no use to him and then used his sword to kill her personally. The guards immediately attacked him, though Burnbottom ultimately escaped through the Palace's precinct. The continuation of open war During this time, Hell Burnbottom also gathered the strengths of the lions, panthers and werewolves to his cause. Because of the government’s original denial, Burnbottom was able to rebuild his forces unhindered, which led the government to fall far too back behind by the time they finally accepted the truth. Burnbottom also set a plan in motion to assassinate Master Intelligence, the leader of the resistance against him, striking a crippling blow against the solar system’s morale as well as removing the S.M.S.B. from existence. Contrary to Cygnus' belief, Darren was able to stay alive for a whole year, fleeing to parts unknown. Inevitably, however, Darren was finally tracked down to a shack in the north. He was killed by Burnbottom there, and although he put up a fight, he was soon begging on his knees for mercy. The NoHead Sign had been cast into the sky above it, and Darren's body was found in the shack itself for his disobedience to the Dark Lord. The return of the Verasect 's crying form]] Eventually, Hell Burnbottom became aware that the S.M.S.B. was preparing to stage an assault on the Tower of Reincarnation. Going there in person due to being genuinely afraid, Burnbottom Teleported onto the top floor, where he was surprised to encounter Nurse Rose Johannson of NYC Hospital. As Red X arrived in the room, Burnbottom saw Johannson fearfully corner him with a sword and reached for Cleave, but Rose told him that she wanted to join him as opposed to fighting. Seeing through her at once owing to his telepathy, Burnbottom told her not to lie to him and offered her a chance to hand him her weapon in exchange for mercy. Johannson viciously attacked him, but the NoHead Grandmaster easily dodged out of the way and elbowed her hand, causing her blade to clatter on the floor and reducing her to tears. Burnbottom calmly stood over Johannson, noting that she had just made a terrible mistake in her attempted murder. Burnbottom then withdrew Cleave and proceeded to stab Johannson through the heart, killing her in front of Master Intelligence, who had just arrived upstairs. Lindsay Kellerman arrived upstairs and forced him to disappear and reappear on Mars. As he sought a portal to return to Canada with, the Tower of Reincarnation was destroyed along with anyone's chance to initiate rebirth through the Darkness. However, Burnbottom realized the reason for the tower being destroyed so easily was because the Verasect had been discovered when it was accidentally absorbed into the body of his former ally turned enemy, Sebiscuits Cardarphen. The Verasect's reactivity allowed Hell Burnbottom to sense its whereabouts. He began seeking a way to claim the universe's greatest weapon. Battle of Bast Castle After probing Lindsay Kellerman’s mind and setting her off on the other S.M.S.B. members, Hell Burnbottom sensed Lindsay could be turned. Eager to destroy Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Burnbottom then used a telepathic link through the Verasect to speak to Cardarphen to cause him to come find him. Hell Burnbottom sensed Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s following arrival. Sebiscuits emerged from his hiding spot, only to be disarmed. He then fired a beam at Burnbottom, which the NoHead blocked. As he did so, he felt the Verasect reach out to him. After firing a barrage of beams and Deteleporting behind Cardarphen, both to no avail, Burnbottom then cast lightning. Sebiscuits barely countered with his own lightning; the two bolts locked together. With Nagatha ready to attack, Sebiscuits broke the connection, causing the ceiling to collapse in front of Burnbottom. Cardarphen turned to Nagatha and cut her down. Furious, Hell Burnbottom released a shock-wave of dark energy. Sebiscuits fell off the ramp. Burnbottom destroyed Sebiscuits’ sword with a lightning strike and attempted to fire one at Sebiscuits. Sebiscuits began to run as Burnbottom pursued. from Sebiscuits Cardarphen]] Cardarphen ran onto a bridge, but Burnbottom flew onto the bridge and fired a blue lightning bolt at Cardarphen, and he fell. As he attempted to run, Burnbottom saw an encropment of vines and manipulated the Verasect, using it to animate the vines to grab and strangle Cardarphen. Hell Burnbottom fired a lightning strike without mercy, killing the already injured cyborg. Unsure of what had just happened, Burnbottom ordered the Lunch Money Bandit to examine Sebiscuits’ body. Cygnus did so and pronounced Sebiscuits dead, eliciting celebration from his friends. He proceeded to extract the Verasect from Cardarphen's corpse. What was not revealed to Burnbottom was that the Verasect was tethered to Cardarphen's soul, and when he extracted it, his soul made haste back to the mortal plane. Burnbottom then had Brute carry Sebiscuits’ body to the front. Hell Burnbottom then was alerted of the S.M.S.B.’s arrival. He flew to the scene himself to fight the S.M.S.B., who was already locked in combat with nearly three dozen robotic fighters. In the ensuing battle, Burnbottom engaged Master Intelligence. However, Intelligence drove him off with his rockets, and he turned to Red X. When he attempted to attack Red X, however, Red X reacted in a bizarre way, unintentionally releasing lightning at him before blasting ahead and toward Bast Castle. Hell Burnbottom angrily Teleported inside, just as all the members arrived seconds later. Burnbottom saw them come and proclaimed the death of Cardarphen and his victory. He then offered them a chance to join him, or otherwise suffer the same fate. However, Sebiscuits was resurrected that very moment. He jumped from Whammo’s arms as Burnbottom looked on with a surprised and bewildered look. Sebiscuits fired a stream of fire at Burnbotom, but the NoHead deflected it. The two began fighting again, and while Burnbottom put up a good defense, Sebiscuits was soon helped by the intervention of Red X and Master Intelligence. Outnumbered, Burnbottom fled the castle, jumping out the window of a nearby room and flying away. Final demise Later, Hell Burnbottom returned and cornered Lindsay with fire. As he pounced on Kellerman, she told him that the Darkness will always fail, and that Cardarphen had learned that. Asserting his superior strength over the superhero, Burnbottom pushed Kellerman back with telekinesis, but she threw them both off the castle and into the city below. They landed in a construction site and clashed until Kellerman disarmed the Grandmaster with a powerful flourish. Burnbottom responded with lightning, but Lindsay unintentionally countered with her own and the bolts clashed. However, Lindsay unwillingly broke free of the bond when she noticed Master Intelligence had arrived. After the pause, their bolts clashed once more — however, the connection between the two bolts was moving closer to Kellerman’s fingertips. .]] Master Intelligence then proceeded to draw the waters of the sewers so that it erupted and flowed out surrounding and trapping Hell Burnbottom inside a sphere of water in an attempt to drown him and finish the duel. Lindsay’s unintentional distraction broke Master Intelligence’s concentration, this combined with Burnbottom slashing through the water caused the sphere to collapse, allowing Burnbottom to escape his watery prison. Burnbottom then cast a large, continuous torrent of darkness towards Lindsay, but Master Intelligence held it back with telekinesis. In a second attack, Hell Burnbottom gathered the black energy into a ball of light, which he released, sending the energy in all directions; this explosion of Dark energy knocked over Lindsay and Master Intelligence and caused the exteriors of all the buildings to shatter. .]] The thousands of tiny shards of glass started to rain down upon Hell Burnbottom and with a flick of his hand he diverted their path, causing them to home in on Master Intelligence and Lindsay during their descent. Red X intervened and threw up a transparent, bluish-white shield. The Grandmaster then pretended to Deteleport. However, he then attempted to possess and torture Kellerman. She tried to fight back but was unable to do so. Hell Burnbottom soon materialized above Lindsay and cast a shield around them. Master Intelligence was touching the barrier, but his gaze was fixed on Burnbottom. Burnbottom advanced on Lindsay, but at that moment Red X returned and fired a beam at the NoHead from behind. Hell Burnbottom screamed in horror and disintegrated into ashes. A second beam blasted him to shreds. Physical description Hell Burnbottom has an average build, standing at 1.75 centimeters. His face was deathly white, with the appearance of a death mask or a polished skull that had its skin pulled back to give the appearance of life. His body was thin and compact, like that of a runner, though he was quite strong. He often wore a cape. His teeth were filed to points and he had narrow lips. His hair is very long and jet black. When he moves, it appears so graceful that it looks like he is floating. His eyes are a yellow color that has a tendency to unsettle people. Burnbottom’s forbidding yet handsome features reflected his father in the latter's teenage years. His looks continued to increase as he grew older, and he cunningly used them to charm many of the people he interrogated. When he encountered the S.M.S.B. in Merchant Alley, he removed the damaged flesh from his hands, exposing a "black set of digits that looked like they belonged on a painted skeleton." His natural flesh once removed remains in the garbage cycle. After he regained his body, however, Burnbottom was described as having pale white skin, a skeletally thin body, and dark scarlet eyes with the same slits for pupils. He had a chalk-white face that resembled a skull, a bony hook nose, and long, thin hands with unnaturally long fingers. It is also mentioned that Burnbottom was bald and had no lips. He had long, sharp, light blue fingernails, and took to wearing a black hoodless cloak plainer than the first, as well as several sets of elegant black robes. Burnbottom’s voice had always been the same high, cold sound which was described as somewhat of a NoHead trait despite the lack of change in Sebiscuits’ and Rotta’s. The transformation into his humanoid state was the result of being born from a Dark prism and undergoing dangerous mutated transformations. Personality and traits Thanks to his harsh, severe training from Mr. Stupid NoHead, Hell Burnbottom was little more than an intelligent being of pure hatred and evil. However, he was not completely heartless, feeling respect, admiration, perhaps even a level of attachment towards his father, despite his torturous years under Mr. Stupid NoHead. Although he defined the power to order his brothers around, Hell Burnbottom genuinely cared for them. As Mr. Stupid NoHead observed, Hell Burnbottom was obsessed with achieving power and victory at any cost. NoHead regarded Burnbottom as a terrifying, near-invincible being. He was brave, yet prideful. According to NoHead, Burnbottom was a formidable warrior, but “not a master.” Burnbottom was heavily prone to overconfidence, despite his father’s disapproval. Despite his loyalty and obedience, Burnbottom could not help but wonder about the extent of his role in the Grand Plan. As apprentice to the Dark Lord, Burnbottom viewed himself as the eventual successor of NoHead. However, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was supposed to take this post. In spite of all his efforts, Burnbottom held little knowledge of how the Fobble world worked. He understood that the S.M.S.B., rather than the police, were the true enemy of the NoHeads. While he relished combat, Burnbottom did not aim for more of it, and he kept his distance when necessary. He feared for the future of the NoHeads. In the event that some unexpected misfortune befell his father, Burnbottom did not know how to execute the Grand Plan in NoHead’s place. Like his father, Burnbottom had a distaste for incompetence. At times, he wondered why NoHead would work with mindless machines instead of human guards. NoHead understood his concern, yet reminded him that robots could never question orders and were essential to the Grand Plan. In battle, Burnbottom was a ruthless enemy, possessed of an urge for self-improvement, to be the best. Ultimately, Burnbottom failed to heed his master’s warnings against overconfidence. However, his arrogance was justified when he sensed he could kill Baby Intelligence after seeing his style was restricted by terrain. But he underestimated Kellerman, which led to his downfall when he opened himself to an attack from the baby. In the end, it was his arrogance that cost him his life. There was evidence that Hell Burnbottom's death humbled him. Upon his return, Burnbottom showed a degree of such calculated humility. He did not announce his rebirth to anyone besides supporters, realizing he was not yet strong enough to take on the S.M.S.B. He also showed his followers leniency for their shortcomings, realizing he could not afford to mistreat them until returning to full strength. Burnbottom’s resourceful mind and uncontrollable temper showed during the third war. As he neared the last days of his life, he made error after error, like when he neglected to notice the signs of the S.M.S.B.’s closeness to defeating him, the true meaning of the Verasect’s return, and Red X’s ability to use it in spite of her inexperience. Deep under his terrifying demeanor, Burnbottom was capable of fear whenever he didn’t feel that things were completely in his control. On some occasions, such as when he dueled Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Burnbottom displayed cowardice. He was also furious, yet terrified, when he found out that Cardarphen still bore the Verasect during their fight in his castle. Burnbottom was also more afraid than Lindsay Kellerman was when they clashed, although he refused assistance from his followers. Nevertheless Burnbottom was capable of suppressing and concealing his fears and confronting the things that threatened him. He was bold enough to engage several opponents at once, like during the Battle of Yellowstone. However, his willingness to challenge them was more out of his arrogance, rather than any sense of bravery. Burnbottom was skilled at hiding his fears and seemed to be able to overcome most of them. Despite his cruel and apathetic nature, Hell Burnbottom eventually realized his own brutality, as seen during the Battle of Yellowstone. By the end of his conquest alongside Annabeth Black, his mind had clearly deteriorated, as he was finally starting to uncover the truth behind his own immense strength and the training he had received as the heir of the Dark Lord. Bitter about his own ease when it came to committing heinous crimes and the predetermined goal of the NoHeads to crush anything they had no control over, Burnbottom almost seemed regretful when faced with two more lives to be taken. Powers and abilities Fencing Hell Burnbottom was a highly skilled NoHead, trained by Mr. Stupid NoHead in Brosartt, which drew heavily on volatile emotions and the darkness. Burnbottom grew to become a combat specialist, utilizing his powers together with his acrobatic fighting style to allow for a more free flowing fight. However, he mainly devoted himself to Stil VIII’s physical focus, desiring a purely physical victory over his opponents. However, he employed taunts during his rematch with Lindsay Kellerman in 2031, making her choose between facing him or hiding for eternity. In addition to this, Burnbottom had training in Stil V combat and the dual-saber technique. He had also shown some skill in Ataru, as shown when dueling Lindsay for the fourth time in 2033. His speed was such that even Mr. Stupid NoHead himself was astounded by it when he observed Burnbottom during one of the latter’s training sessions. When fighting multiple opponents, Burnbottom extended the second blade of his sword. The NoHead often used the relative novelty of his weapon’s second blade to catch his opponents by surprise. He had based his sword design upon that of his father’s weapon, which in turn had been a development on Mr. Demonic NoHead’s original design. Burnbottom demonstrated a great deal of skill in combining his swordsmanship with hand-to-hand combat attacks. Whenever he encountered a foe he could not best through his martial prowess, he would fall back on his tactical know-how, outmaneuvering such enemies. Hell Burnbottom was one of the very few living sword duelists who was skilled enough to keep up a one-on-one duel with Baby Intelligence and win. He was also able to overpower many other prodigious mutants, such as the extremely skilled Amelia Fiennes, and later also murdered Zira Miranda Grover. Burnbottom's dueling style was, ironically, much like Mr. Stupid NoHead's in its unpredictability: he could instinctively switch styles in the blink of an eye, and was extremely aggressive, using powerful sword techniques coupled with Dark mutantry to overwhelm his opponents. Apparently, he only chose to face opponents whom he saw as worthy adversaries. During their ferocious duel in Yellowstone, Burnbottom used his sword and powers for the win. Ultimately however, he could not beat Lindsay Kellerman, and met his end after a failed parry (albeit due to being ambushed). Powers Hell Burnbottom was recognized as a skilled master of telekinesis. He often used his mastery of it to augment his dueling prowess, and was quite skilled at directly attacking other mutants with telekinetic strikes. He was also capable of a limited form of flight. He sometimes combined telekinesis with the use of lightning. Despite his mastery of telekinesis, he intensely disliked the saber throw technique, believing that one’s sword should never have to leave one’s hand. Burnbottom could also use his powers to heal himself of a deadly plague. In addition, he could tame animals and bend them to his will. Burnbottom could also mask his presence at whim. His opponents were usually unable to pierce this, although it was still possible for a skilled mutant to detect him if they knew what to look for. Hell Burnbottom was highly skilled with the ability of the telekinetic strangle. He also had a particular liking for the lightning ability. He used it to incapacitate Lindsay and attempted to do the same to both Baby Strength and Baby Intelligence, though the other two were able to block it. Burnbottom would display his mastery of this power on numerous other occasions. Burnbottom was incredibly athletic and acrobatic in combat, shown during his duel at Yellowstone, where he faultlessly dueled Baby Intelligence and Lindsay, maintaining the upper hand throughout the entire clash, by maintaining phenomenally precise and effective footwork and even acrobatic feats to gain the high ground on his opponents. After his rebirth, Hell Burnbottom was also shown to be capable of containing mere dark side energies for himself and unleashing them in a blast that resembles a shock wave of energy: this attack was of such destructive powers that it shattered nearly everything in its path, and even knocked down the extremely powerful Master Intelligence. Thanks to the teachings of his father, Hell Burnbottom became highly adept in the use of both Mind resistance and telepathy, being able to shield his own mind and penetrate the minds of others. He was particularly skilled in telepathy, his powers in telepathy allowed Burnbottom to delve and peer deep into the minds of others, seeing their deepest thoughts, and Burnbottom claimed that he could not only read, but also control and unhinge the minds of others. In addition, he learned how to forcibly draw information from the minds of his enemies. Hence, Burnbottom could almost always tell when someone was lying. Very few people were skilled enough in Mind resistance to shield themselves from him. Lindsay Kellerman, despite her link to Burnbottom's mind, discovered that she could block Burnbottom's intrusions into his mind by feeling love, as direct contact with Kellerman's mind while she was feeling love was excruciatingly painful for Burnbottom. Hell Burnbottom is the only known mutant who can manipulate the Tower of Reincarnation, as he guided Whammo Fireball into concocting a Dark and complex Regeneration prism which resurrected him to corporeal form and full power. Possessions Hell Burnbottom wielded a double-bladed sword. After it was cut in half in 2020, it became a single-bladed sword. When it was double-bladed, Burnbottom used the saberstaff on countless missions for his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. With it he embarked on missions to kill police and to eliminate enemies. Burnbottom used the sword to eliminate Amelia Vane, and Darsha Assant. He used the sword against Lindsay Kellerman on three occasions. Relationships Behind the scenes Development Originally, D. Isaac Thomas planned Hell Burnbottom’s way he was reborn slightly differently. In earlier drafts, Hell Burnbottom rises from the cauldron naked and is clothed by Whammo. In the actual book, however, the cauldron dissolved in flame and quickly merged with Burnbottom, making him appear dressed in the black robes already. This was changed for censorship reasons. Mythological allegory Hell Burnbottom is similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull. Both disfigured their appearances in their quest for power (Burnbottom removed his hands whereas the Red Skull removed his entire face) and were a part of groups with racist beliefs. Like Burnbottom, the Red Skull also had a servant who lacked nerve and served them out of fear (Whammo Fireball for Burnbottom and Arnim Zola for the Red Skull) but said servant's efforts were essential to their respective rise or in Burnbottom's case return to power. Like Burnbottom, Red Skull was also indirectly responsible for his nemesis, Captain America's creation (in his case, the failure of the superserum convinced Dr. Erskine to find a test subject who had a pure heart, which he eventually found in Steve Rogers, and Red Skull's orchestration of Erskine's murder is ultimately what led to Captain America to fight HYDRA). But the difference is that the Red Skull unlike Burnbottom did not really believe in the superiority of superpowered beings and did not lead his group; he merely led Hydra which in the MCU version was a division of the Nazi Party's SS until the Red Skull broke away from the Nazi Party to independently pursue his own goals of conquest. Author's comments D. Isaac Thomas has said that the reason Nurse Rose was killed off was so that Hell Burnbottom would not look weak in comparison to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He had deliberately portrayed her as someone capable of dominating people like Tori Newell and Lincoln, compared to Burnbottom defeating her despite being an unarmed victim who should have been at her mercy: :"You don’t want to belittle the actual antagonist of the two-part book, which is Hell Burnbottom. You don’t want him to seem like a big wussy. We’ve had Rose, who’s obviously very powerful even in comparison to Troy, and then we see Burnbottom wipe her a** with her. So I liked the idea, but even that was sort of challenging, because it played as funnier when I first wrote it, and the humor didn’t work so much so I had to make the scene purely serious". Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2001 births Category:2020 deaths Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Born in July Category:Died in April Category:Fathers Category:Killed by Lindsay Kellerman Category:Lightning victims Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Mutants Category:NoHead family Category:NoHead Grandmasters Category:Overweight individuals Category:Shade Union members Category:Third War casualties Category:Plot to restore Hell Burnbottom participants Category:Villains Category:Verasect owners Category:Elite NoHeads Category:Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base participants Category:Battle of Tsala participants